


Let's See How It Goes

by HamThePan



Series: Give It All We Got [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex and Eliza are lowkey dating, Alex is Thirsty™, Angelica also just wanted lunch, Dialogue Heavy, Eliza takes some creepy pictures, F/M, I don't know what I need to tag, John just wanted lunch, M/M, Matchmaking, McDonald's, Peggy encourages her, Pick-Up Lines, Texting, based on True Events™, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamThePan/pseuds/HamThePan
Summary: "Can you stop trying to set your boyfriend up with a stranger and eat your lunch?""Nope."





	Let's See How It Goes

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly based on true events! My sister and I were eating dinner at Sams Club, and there was a cute guy a few tables down, so my sister was texting her boyfriend about him and lowkey trying to set them up.

"Guys,"

Eliza leaned forward over the table, casting glances over Peggy's shoulder, the other two Schuyler's leaned forward. "What?" Peggy asked, she too, glanced over her shoulder, but saw nothing of importance.

"There's a cute guy over there, two tables behind us, sitting by himself- No don't stare!" Eliza reached out as if to swat Peggy's hand and get her attention away from the stranger, Peggy laughed. "Tell Alex about him!"

Angelica sighed. "Leave the guy alone."

"Which guy? The cute one, or Alex?" Peggy grinned.

"Both."

"Too late!" Eliza had her phone out, and was rapidly typing.  
-  
**Eliza**  
Yo, theres a cute guy here at mcdonalds  
Long curly hair, lots of freckles, dark eyes? Cant really see him from here

 **Alex**  
!!!!!  
-  
"Take a creepshot," Peggy suggested, glancing over her shoulder again. "You know, for Alex. This guy looks like his type." She tilted her head slightly to indicate who she meant, though her sisters already knew.

"Alex has a type?"

"I mean, yeah. Cute people, in general."

"Don't take a creepshot."

"Angie, you're no fun!" Peggy stuck her tongue out, Angelica mirrored the expression.

Eliza held up her phone, doing a good job of making it look like she was texting. "Pegs, you're in the way."

"Then I," Peggy got up, grabbing her drink. "Will go and get a refill." She winked and walked away, glancing over her shoulder to see Eliza taking a picture of the stranger, and Angelica watching her with a mixed expression of disapproval and amusement.

When the youngest Schuyler got back to their table, she sat down and leaned across, her voice lowered. "Did you get a good picture?"

"Yeah." Eliza showed her the picture, and Peggy nodded in approval.

"I can't believe you two." Angelica was shaking her head, but smiling slightly.  
-  
**Eliza**  
**_creepshot.jpg_**

 **Alex**  
Did you rlly take a picture of a stranger w/o asking for me

 **Eliza**  
yeah  
Peggy said he was "your type"

 **Alex**  
peggy isnt wrong  
Where are you at im comin over i gotta meet him  
-  
"Can you stop trying to set your boyfriend up with a stranger and eat your lunch?" Angelica asked, looking over Eliza's shoulder at her phone.

"Nope." Eliza answered. "Pegs, Alex says you weren't wrong about the 'his type' thing."

"Damn right I wasn't."

Angelica sighed. "I really can't believe you two."  
-  
**Eliza**  
Mcdonalds

 **Alex**  
w hich one though

 **Eliza**  
The one by walmart???

 **Alex**  
You arent helping

 **Eliza**  
Dude i dunno

 **Alex**  
just like,, turn on your location

 **Eliza**  
I dontthink thats how it works  
Angelica told me to stop setting my bf up with a stranger and to eat lunch

 **Alex**  
Pls do not stop

 **Eliza**  
who said i was going to  
-  
"I'mma go talk to him."

"Peggy do not."

"Liza, I'mma go talk to him."

"Angelica help me out here!"

The eldest Schuyler raised her eyebrows. "Peggy's determined, you aren't stopping her."

"Goodbye friends, I am gone!" Peggy got up and practically sprinted to the stranger's table. Eliza sighed and watched what could only be Peggy introducing herself, and was surprised when Peggy sat at the stranger's' table.  
-  
**Eliza**  
update- peggy is talking to him

 **Alex**  
is she acting as my wingperson or

 **Eliza**  
idk. Hurry over here before she ruins your chance

 **Alex**  
HARD TO TO THAT WHEN I DONT KNOW WHERE YOU ARE

 **Eliza**  
IM WORKING ON IT  
-  
**Peggy**  
His name is john  
Hes an artist  
A good one, at that

 **Eliza**  
What are you doing

 **Peggy**  
Talking

 **Eliza**  
Is he cuter up close

 **Peggy**  
ye

 **Eliza**  
Alex is on his way

 **Peggy**  
:^3  
-  
Angelica looked over at Eliza's phone again. "Is she actually befriending this guy?"

"Yep."

"And Alex is actually coming here."

"Yep."

"This is a mess."

"Our lives generally are."

Angelica sighed. "Why are you setting your boyfriend up with a stranger?"

"I mean, why not?"

"Good point."  
-  
**Peggy**  
Im talkin alex up  
"This is gonna sound real creepy but i was telling my friend abt you and they think u sound rlly cute"  
John has a cute blush  
he said thanks  
He asked who im texting  
i told him my friend

 **Eliza**  
dont screw up alex's chance

 **Peggy**  
like i would  
-  
**Eliza**  
Peggy is talking you up

 **Alex**  
IM RUNNIN

 **Eliza**  
dont hurt yourself  
-  
"Alex is almost here, ready to watch this go down?" Eliza looked up from her phone and towards where Peggy and the stranger-John-were sitting and talking, then to Angelica.

"Mhmm."

"Wanna take bets?"

"My money's on Alex getting the guy."

"I literally can't bet against that."

"Good."  
-  
**Eliza**  
whats his last name btw

 **Peggy**  
laurens  
-  
**Eliza**  
His name is john laurens btw

 **Alex**  
IM HERE IM QUEER

 **Eliza**  
We know  
go find and sit with peggy

 **Alex**  
okay  
-  
Eliza watched as Alex walked in, his face was a bit red from presumably running to the McDonald's, but he composed himself and looked around for Peggy, going to sit with her and John.  
-  
**Peggy**  
"Pardon me, are you john laurens?"  
"Yes?"  
"My name is alexander hamilton, my friend here,"  
Gestures at me  
"Was telling me about you? Oh geez, that sounded creepy"

 **Eliza**  
are you seriously livechatting this to me

 **Peggy**  
Yes  
john looks flustered and confused

 **Eliza**  
i would be too

 **Peggy**  
"No, no, its fine, uhm, please, join us,"  
Gestures at seat nextto me  
"Oh, thank you"  
-  
Eliza watched as Peggy slid over in her seat to make room for Alex, she knew her sister well enough to know the youngest Schuyler was barely suppressing a grin.

"What do you know, he might actually like Alex." Angelica was watching them too, of course.

"Did you doubt Peggy?"

"Of course not."  
-  
**Peggy**  
ew theyre talking abt jobs  
john is currently unemployed and alex is in college while also working for gwash

 **Eliza**  
we know abt alex already

 **Peggy**  
shshshshshh  
John likes turtles  
Alex says he finds turtles p cool

 **Eliza**  
Does he?

 **Peggy**  
idk  
john is showing him turtle sketches he drew. Theyre rlly good

 **Eliza**  
Get back over here

 **Peggy**  
K  
-  
Peggy politely excused herself, told them to "have fun" and winked before walking away, thoroughly confusing the other two at the table.

She sat with her sisters again, and looked over her shoulder. "I ship it so hard."

"I can't believe you two, I really can't."

"So you've mentioned."

"Shut up and eat your chicken nuggets Peggy."

Eliza laughed. "Ooh, looks like they're exchanging phone numbers."

Angelica sipped her iced tea. "You know, I think I'm with Peggy, I ship it."

"I told you he was Alex's type!"

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments! I actually live for them, so, /please/.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, take care!
> 
> (hmu at tumblr!! hamthepan.tumblr.com


End file.
